The Targeted Research Training (TRT) program responds to section 1.c. Interdisciplinary Research Training Program of the Program Announcement. The TRT program will provide interdisciplinary research training using a combination of required course work, elective course work specific to the chosen research area, didactic training in our weekly Interdisciplinary Seminar, and participation on interdisciplinary research teams addressing NORA research priorities. This combination of didactic and practical training will provide students with comprehensive research and collaboration skills necessary for professional practice and research careers. The NIOSH announced the National Occupational Research Agenda (NORA) in 1996 as a research framework for NIOSH and the nation (NORA, 2007). The NORA was used to guide priorities for the internal NIOSH research programs and for the extramural research programs funded by NIOSH. After 10 years of very successful research and partnerships, NIOSH revisited the NORA and announced a revised set of priorities in 2006. NIOSH celebrated the success of the first decade and announced the second decade of NORA and the revised priorities at the NORA Symposium in April 2006. The NORA now uses a sector based approach with 8 NORA Sector Programs and twenty-four Cross-Sector Programs. Our TRT proposal is responsive to NORA Sector Programs in Agriculture, Healthcare and Social Assistance, Services, Construction, Mining, and Manufacturing and NORA Cross-Sector Programs in Cancer, Reproductive and Cardiovascular Diseases;Respiratory Diseases;Immune and Dermal Diseases;Traumatic Injury;Work Organization and Stress Related Disorders;Exposure Assessment;Occupational Health Disparities;and Surveillance.